Tori's New Daddy
by LonelyAquarian
Summary: AU - Single Father Draco Is In A Predicament, And Harry Is Here To Help Him.
1. Meeting Draco

Harry was currently moving around the coffee shop as he cleans up the dirty tables, making sure that there wasn't any trash under the tables. He really loved his job at the coffee shop and he considered it one of his best jobs ever aside from watching his best friend's two children. He loved hanging around his friends, drink coffee on the job (who favored him and his best friend Hermione), and kill time when business was slow. If you were to ask him, Harry would say that his life was great, however, he was a single man. Hermione and a couple of his other friends would tell him that he was easy-going, and that they would take advantage of him.

The last two people Harry dated were dubbed a 'complete ass' by Hermione. She had disliked Romilda Vane, and she really despised Cormac McLaggen with a passion. His other friend Neville constantly told him that people, especially Romilda and Cormac were simply using him for money, but he didn't understand it until it was too late. As soon as they got what they wanted from Harry, they broke up with him and he was left with his heart, which was completely broken. Blaise, Harry's other friend, would always tell him that they were gold diggers, and in the end, even Harry had to agree with his sentiment. At this moment in time, all he wanted was someone who would genuinely like him and not use him for their own beneficial needs.

As soon as he was done with the tables, he looked around the empty shop and sighed to himself contently. He figured that not a lot of people were outside due to the heavy rainfall. It was raining so hard, that the drops were hitting the windows, which made him want to grab a cup of coffee and sit at one of the tables to enjoy the rainfall that was currently taking place.

"Anyone out there, Harry?" Justin asked as she came from the back.

"No, not yet."

Justin sighs.

"Well, come get a cup of coffee and you can take your break."

"Got it."

Harry grabbed a cup of coffee, sat at a table and took out his phone. Now, if Harry was being honest with himself, he had a gut feeling that something was going to happen today. If there was anything that he could be sure of, it was to trust his gut feeling and his gut was telling him that something good was going to happen to him. Just as he had his fourth sip of coffee and sent a text to his friend Luna, the door opened. As Harry looked up, he saw a tall man with wet blonde hair plastered on his forehead, soaking wet clothes and holding onto a stroller, causing Harry to rush over to him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him worriedly as he helped the blonde gentleman to a seat.

"A bit." The blonde said as he shivered as he pulled the stroller closer towards him after he dropped his bag near his feet.

Harry watched as the wet man lifted his hands to lift up the cover of the stroller, checking on his baby who was dry and sleeping quietly. Harry smiled at the baby, trying not to coo so loudly.

"What would you like to drink?" Harry asked the shivering man.

"Cocoa, if you have any, please."

"Got it."

Harry rushes behind the counter and made a cup of cocoa for the young father. After a few moments, he had a big mug that was filled with hot chocolate with whipped cream on top with marshmallows on top with a spoon in the mug. As he was walking back towards the occupied table, Harry noticed the man hunched over in the chair, pushing his hair back with his hand.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked the blonde as he placed the mug in front of the man. "Do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

The blonde looks up at Harry and shook his head.

"No, it's just cold, but thank you for asking." The blonde said. "Could you keep me company?"

Harry's breath almost hitched as cool grey eyes met his own green eyes and if Harry was honest with himself, they were beautiful.

"If you really want me to."

"I do." The blonde says. "I need to take my mind off of things for a while."

And with that, Harry sits down taking in the blonde's appearance. He noticed that the man in front of him was tall, slender, had a pale and pointed face, sleek blond hair, and ice grey eyes.

"Here." Harry said handing the blonde his oversized hoodie. "You're still shivering."

"Thanks." The blonde said as he put on Harry's sweater.

"So what's you're name?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy." The blonde said before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "What's yours?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you, Draco."

Draco chuckled at Harry's smile.

"Likewise, Harry."

"Boys really suck sometimes." Draco says almost three hours later in the empty coffee shop. Within those three hours, Harry found out why Draco was walking in the freezing, cold rain with his two month old daughter. His ex-boyfriend had kicked them out of their apartment for reasons that Draco didn't know, and when Draco went back to the apartment an hour later, Draco's ex was gone. The only thing that Draco knew was that his ex had left him a note saying that he didn't care for him nor their baby.

"I agree with that." Harry told him.

"Not all boys suck through. You're a good one, Green Eyes."

Harry smiles brightly.

"It's Harry, remember?"

"I remember, Potter." Draco says playfully, causing Harry to chuckle. "You know what? I made mistake with being with Gregory. He was an asshole, through and through to the very end."

Harry guessed that Gregory was the baby father, so he nodded as he was listening to Draco, who was currently putting his spoon in the empty mug.

"Since he's a fucking deadbeat, I have to take care of my baby all by myself. I just know that my parents are going to say 'I told you so' because they knew that Marcus was wrong for me. I should have trusted their judgement based on my previous ex-boyfriends, but apparently I never learned my lesson." Draco said as his tears were rolling down his cheeks. "If I'm being honest, I guess that deep down inside I knew that they were right, but I wanted to prove them wrong. I can't go back and face them right now. Nothing good ever happens to me."

All of a sudden, Draco finds himself in Harry's embrace.

"It's alright." Harry says. Don't cry over that punkass, douche. You deserve better than him."

"That's what everyone says, but I always settle for less. I thought that he was different, but I was clearly wrong. When I told him that I was pregnant, he was so happy, but by the end of my pregnancy, he was distance. When she was born, he acted as if she didn't even exist. All he did was cheat on me, drink and did who knows what. I didn't even care taht he cheated on me as I was going to break up with him, but he did that to me in the most shittiest way possible. It sucks that I always find my heart in pieces in the grass because of dumbass people, you know?"

Harry knows the feeling all too well. Like his friends told him, people only used him for their own beneficial needs. It hurt Harry to know that people would use him just to gain materialistic things instead of loving and having feelings for him.

"Thank you for being a shoulder to cry on." Draco says. "I'm sorry that I got your shirt wet."

Harry chuckles.

"It'll dry, so don't worry."

Draco smiles as he wipes his tears.

"Do you have place to stay?"

"I was actually thinking about going to a hotel since my parents live in Great Britain."

"Well, why not stay with me instead of a dingy hotel?" Harry asked him.

Draco looks at him in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I live in a huge house." Harry said. "You can stay as long as you need to until you are ready to see your parents."

Draco is fiddling with his hands in hesitation, and Harry can see the wheels in Draco's head turning.

"I don't want to be a burden, or-"

"You won't as you're staying with me. The weather is still bad and I don't want you or your baby to get sick."

Draco takes a relaxing breath.

"You're really sweet, Potter."

Harry smiles.

As Draco was about to say something, whining comes from the stroller and he quickly caters to his baby.

"Your baby is really adorable." Harry says causing Draco to smile.

"Thank you. Her name is Victoria." Draco says as his daughter was moving her tiny fists around. "You want to hold her?"

"Sure." He says holding his arms close as Draco placed his daughter in Harry's arms.

Harry smiles once he stares at her.

"Hey, adorable. My name is Harry." He says as he brushed his finger on her fist.

Victoria smiles at him and in that moment, Harry's heart swells in a way that he's never felt before. He instantly has this urge to protect her at all times.

"I think she likes you." Draco says handing Harry a bottle for Victoria. "She always gets fussy when someone new holds her for some reason."

"According to my best friend, I have a knack for kids. I guess they like me or something." Harry says as he shrugs as he starts feeding the baby.

It's quiet for a moment while Harry is holding baby Victoria.

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you? I mean I could find somewhere to stay."

"Of course I want you to stay. I have extra rooms and I want to make sure that you and little Victoria here that you are safe."

Draco nods as he watches Harry feed Victoria. He noticed that Harry was gentle with his daughter and in that moment he noticed something. Marcus never held their daughter like that, like she was wanted. He only held her when Draco forced him to.

"I get off in a few minutes, so we'll be leaving in a little but." Harry said a few minutes later when she fell back asleep.

"Ok." Draco said as Harry handed Victoria back to her father.

"I'll be back."

"And I'll get ready."

As Harry got into the staffroom, Hermione was waiting for him.

"What happened?" She asked him. "Who is he?"

"His name is Draco, and his boyfriend left him and their baby girl." Harry said as he's grabbing his coat and his bag. "He needs a place to stay."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am. Could you trust me on this?"

Hermione bits her lip, but nonetheless, she nods her head.

"Ok. I trust you, but if he does something you don't like, I will punch him in the face and call him a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach, got it?"

"Got it." Harry says as he nods his head.

"Got what?" Neville asked.

"I have a guest coming home with me."

Neville's eyes widened.

"Don't worry." Harry told him. "Besides, he has a baby, so he needs a warm place to stay since his ex walked out on them."

"Man, that's rough. Well, if you're good and you trust him, then I trust you. Just be very careful, alright?"

Harry nods.

"I'll see you later." Harry tells his friends as he leaves the staffroom.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Justin says.

"Me too." Hermione says.

A moment later, Harry got to the table where Draco was at.

"Ready to go?"

"In a moment." Draco said as he was burping his daughter. As he was burping his daughter, Victoria smiled at Harry.

"Aww, she smiled at me." Harry said.

Draco smiled.

"I think she really likes you a lot." Draco says after his daughter released a burp. After he burped, Draco placed he in the stoller, secured a little hat over her head and covered the stroller with a blanker.

"I like her too." Harry said.

Draco smiled.

"I'm ready." Draco said as he grabbed his bag that had both his and his daughter's things.

"Let's go."


	2. Casa De Potter

Throughout the whole ride from the coffee shop to Harry's house, Draco had glanced from the window to his daughter several times.

"You okay back there?" Harry asked. "You look a bit wary if you ask me."

"Just... I'm just a little bit worried."

"I'm not a murderer or anything if you're worried about that."

Draco giggled.

"Well, you seem to sweet to be a murderer."

Harry simply smiled as he made a right onto his street, feeling happy to be home.

"Are we on the right street?" Draco asked as he looked at the big houses, causing Harry to laugh.

"Yes, we're on the right street. I live in one of these houses."

"Wait a minute, are you rich?"

"All I am going to say is that I have enough money to have someone eliminated if I were a horrible person." Harry says.

"People must take advantage of you, don't they?"

"Yeah they do, but my friends are very protective of me because of it."

"That's good." Draco says as Harry pulls into his driveway. "I would choose my daughter over money any day."

"Well, you seem too sweet to be taking advantage of people that have money."

"We're getting out now?"

"Yup." Harry says as he takes the keys out of the engine, getting out of the car. He opened the door to the back of the car, grabbing a hold of the car seat that Victoria had been in. Draco took the car seat, attached it to the stroller and followed Harry up the couple of stairs. As soon as they stepped into Harry's house, Draco was in awe of what he saw.

"Welcome to Casa De Potter." Draco heard.

"Your house is gorgeous!"

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile on his face. "Make yourself at home. Are you hungry? I could make something that's quick and easy."

Draco nodded his head as he took off his shoes, placing them on the mat by the door. Ince his shoes were off, he then took the car seat out of the stroller, took Victoria out of it and proceeded to take off her little jacket.

"Hi, baby." Draco cooed, kissing her forehead causing her to wrinkle her nose and lips to curl. "Do you need any help, Potter?"

"No, just stay with your baby girl. You've had a long day." Harry said as he went to the kitchen.

Draco nods as he places Victoria's blanket on the comfy couch, laying her across it. He adjusted her headband, smiling softly at her. He then took a look around the living room simply taking everything in, and so far, nothing bad happened yet.

Victoria gurgled loudly.

Draco looked back at his daughter and smoothed out her brown hair. He smiled at her black eyes, brushing his nose against hers. He was glad that she mostly looked like him. The only thing that she had that weren't his were the color of his hair and eyes. Those belonged to her other father. The moment Draco saw Victoria's eyes when she opened them, he instantly fell in love with her.

Draco knew that Gregory Goyle wasn't going to be a good father the moment they found out that Draco was pregnant. He simply checked out and virtually ignored Draco for majority of the pregnancy. Since then, Draco vowed to be everything that Victoria would need.

"The food is done." Harry said as walked into the living room with two plates of pasta and placed them on the coffee table about an hour later.

"Thank you so much." Draco said with a smile as he took a plate.

"No problem.

Draco took a bite from the pasta and moaned.

"Do you like it?"

"It's delicious!" Draco exclaimed as he moaned through another bit of pasta. "How often do you cook?"

"I usually cook all the time when my friends come over. If i can say that because we all have keys to each other's homes." Harry says before he takes a bite of pasta from his own plate.

They both sat together on the couch, simply watching TV when Harry finished eating and played with Victoria with Draco's permission. He was lucky to have a pull-out couch, so he pulled it out just should in case Draco and Victoria fell asleep. Harry got on his knees and made funny faces at Victoria, who stared at at him and cooed loudly.

"You're a cutie, baby girl. Such a cutie patootie. Yes you are. Yes you are." Harry cooed at her in a baby voice as she held onto his finger.

Victoria smiled at him again.

"She smiled at me again! You are so cute!"

At that point, Draco looked sleepily over at the side where Harry was playing with is daughter with his heart fluttering, watching as Harry pressed a kiss onto Victoria's hand. Goyle never did that, and it pissed Draco off because Goyle treated her as if she were the plague. It was nice that someone else made Victoria smile.

"What is it like having a baby?" Harry asked him as he picked up Victoria.

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Well, it's great. It feels like you're on top of the world and you feel invincible." Draco answered as he started to lie down on the pull out bed. "It's amazing to have someone that you'll love unconditionally, no matter what. I think that's one of the best highlights I can tell you right now.

"I can't wait to have that because it sounds wonderful." Harry said.

"It is."

As Harry was going to pass out, he noticed that Draco was sleeping, making him smile a bit.

"Come on, Victoria. Let's go find your daddy a nice, warm blanket." Harry quietly told the baby that was in his arms. He smiled as she was cooing and buming her little fists against his chest. Harry opened the lenin closet, grabbing a nice, thick, warm blanket for Draco. Once he got the blanket, he closed the door with his foot and walked back into the living room. He dropped the blanket next Draco's sleeping figure and placed Victoria in her car seat. Once the baby was in her seat, Harry opened the blanket and covered Draco's sleeeping figure with it, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"So, it's just me and you, cutie." Harry told the whining baby as he picked her up. He turned down the volume of the TV before sitting down next to Draco, but not too close to scare him away. As he laid down, Harry dug through Draco's baby bag, looking for a pacifier. He slipped it in her mouth gently before laying her down on his chest with her eyes gazing at him.

"Can I tell you a secret, Tori?"

Tori's head lifted a bit before she resting her head on his chest once more as she was sucking on her pacifier.

"I think your daddy is very cute and brave for taking care of you and being a songle father. That's amazing. Even though we just met today, I feel like we'll be a great little trio, don't you think?"

Victoria gurgled around her pacifier.

"Just me, you and daddy." He says as her hand clutched onto the collar of his shirt.

"I think to too, baby girl. I hope you don't mind that I nicknamed you Tori."

She clutches his shirt once more.

"We're gonna be great." Harry told her.


	3. Morning

The next morning, Draco let out a content sigh as he snuggled into the soft pillow. As he closed his eyes again to bask in the moment of being comfortable, a small golden retriever was sniffing around the pull out bed. Draco smiled when the dog's wet nose was on his hand.

"Hi." Draco greeted the dog, softly petting the dog as he heard Harry's dog's tail hit the floor. He looked at the dog tag and smiled. "I like your name, Rex."

Rex barked.

Draco smiled at the fog before he stretched for a little bit before he looked for Tori's whereabouts. He found the stroller, but the car seat was missing which instantly caused him to get out of the bed. Once he as on his feet, Rex was running around in circles around him excitedly, but the man couldn't play with the dog right now as he wasn't sure where Tori was. Draco's first instinct was to look upstairs, but instantly stopped when he heard the sound of a timer going off in the kitchen. He quickly walked towards the kitchen with Rex following him. When he got into the kitchen, he saw Harry hold Tori in his arms. Tori was drooling on Harry's shirt as Harry was placing two plates on the table.

"Morning!" Harry chirped, making Draco want to smack and kiss the man at the same time. "Are you alright?

"I- I didn't know where Victoria was and I got scared."

Harry smiled.

"As you can see, she's safe and sound in my arms. I see that she likes getting up early." Harry said.

Tori was looking around the room, sucking on her pacifier.

"How was she?" Draco asked as he took Tori from Harry's arms, causing her to whine a bit.

"She was good. I changed her diaper, fed her, and she kept me company while I made breakfast."

"You made breakfast?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Harry asked as he noticed Draco's frown.

"It's just that- Well- This might sound odd, but I wanted to make breakfast for you as a way to thank you for letting us stay."

"Ehh, maybe you could make breakfast tomorrow?"

"Alright." Draco says with glee. Harry took the car seat and put it on a chair so that Draco could sit next to her.

"I made waffles and omelets."

Draco smiles.

"This all looks great."

"I'm glad you think so. I hope you'll like it."

Draco took a bit of the waffle and pancake.

"Are you Chef Bobby Flay or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't have red hair. That honor belongs to one of my other friends." Harry stated.

Draco laughs.

"Did Goyle ever make you breakfast?"

"No." Draco said as he took another bit from his waffle. "He never did anything."

"Well, I could make breakfast for you all the time. That is, if you want me to."

"As long as I get to do that for you as well." Draco said with a smile on his face as Tori started to coo loudly.

"Of course." Harry said. "Since you're going so stay here for a while, care to go shopping?"

"I don't have that much money on me."

"Don't worry about it. I got it."

Draco frowned.

"That's- I don't want you to waste your money. We're already staying here, and I think that's enough."

"It's not a waste. We can get things for Tori! We can get little outfits, hats, shoes, toys, so on and so forth."

"Don't spoil her." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"But why not?" Harry asked, cooing at the baby. "She's so cute!"

Tori looks at the both of them, smiling with her tongue sticking out.

"She's so cheeky." Draco said.

"She's definitely a cheeky little girl." Harry said.

* * *

Draco is fiddling with the shirt that he's wearing, compliments of Harry as his daughter is being pushed by Harry. At least he's wearing his own pants because Harry's pants were a tad bit to short on him. Now on the other hand, Draco was checking out Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

"I'm uh- This shirt is so comfy and it's a good size on me." Draco says.

Harry chuckles.

"You do look cute in it."

Draco's sure that his cheeks are heating up, so he playfully punches Harry's arm.

"I am not cute." Draco shyly tells him.

"Then what am I?"

"I am effortless."

Harry snorts as he continues to walk through the empty hall.

"So, where are we going?"

"We are going to H&M first, then we're going to Target to get some toys." Harry says excitedly.

"I wanted to buy these cute dresses that I saw at H&M!" Draco says, causing Harry to smile as they get closer to H&M. A few minutes later they walk into the establishment, and Harry pushed the cover of the car seat up to see Tori awake just looking around. Harry gave Tori a stuffed animal that he had at home when he was a child, simply shaking it to catch her attention.

"Hi, cutie pie." Harry said making Tori smile and coo loudly at him. Tori moved her arms wildly, so Harry gives her the stuffed animal. "So, what kind of dresses did you see?"

Draco looks around the place and he sees a few dresses.

"Ooh, take a look at this one!" Draco squealed as he took a blue dress with a braided belt off of the rack.

"Aw, Tori would you like this?" Harry asks as Draco hovers over the babbling baby. She looks at the dress and simply stares at it before smiling. "I think she likes it."

Draco smiles happily as he puts the dress in a little basket.

* * *

Two hours later, they are finally leaving the mall and Harry didn't think that shopping for baby clothes and toys would be so much fun.

"That was very fun!" Harry says as he's carrying four bags of items that he insisted on buying for Tori.

"Well, it helped that you have unique sense of style." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you. I call it swag."

"So, my baby is going to have swag?"

"Yes." Harry stated proudly. "I bought her some pink sunglasses, and a purple one too."

Draco shook his head fondly. Harry was doing the most right now, but he wasn't sure how to repay him at all.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head, which means that you're thinking hard again."

The blonde sighed and he stopped to sit on the nearest bench in sight.

"I don't know how to repay you."

"Ho- what do you mean?"

"It's just that these clothes cost you a lot of money. Plus all the other things you bought at Target... it's just too much."

"Babe, it's fine." Harry reassured him. "I like to spoil Tori because she deserves it, and maybe if you want, I can spoil you too?"

A blush crept up on Draco, instantly feeling good that he was called babe by Harry.

"Not unless I can buy you stuff too."

"Anytime and anything you want."

"You're acting like a sugar daddy."

"Maybe I am sugar daddy, but who knows." Harry said as he shrugged.

Draco simply looked away with a smile on his face.

"Whatever." He said to Harry.

Harry laughed before he set the bags on the ground next to him.

"So, I think we should get to know each other since we're going to be roomies." Harry told him seriously.

Draco nods as he took Tori out of her seat and put her on his lap.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy, and this little one is Victoria Goyle." Draco said.

"Nice to meet you both." Harry said. "I'm Harry James Potter."

"Likewise." Draco said as he places several kisses on Tori's cheek. "I was born on June 5th 1980, this is my natural hair color, I love green apples, reading and creating looks."

"Cool. And Tori?"

"She was born July 26th at 2:47 in the afternoon. She loves to look at her reflection, snuggling, and sleeping."

"Aww, she's a summer baby like me." Harry cooed.

"That's the best time to celebrate a birthday apparently." Draco said. "Anyway, we started going to the coffee shop where you work at the week after Tori was born."

"Really? I never saw you there."

"I only ever went there at night to be honest. When Goyle left that afternoon, that was the first place that I thought of going."

"Well I for one, am happy that I stayed back."

"Why?"

"Because I was supposed to be out of there at 4, but my friend really needed the help." Harry said. "Besides, had I not stayed, I wouldn't have met you or this little cutie pie."

Draco smiled.

"Same here." Draco said. "I probably would have been living in the box on the streets or at my parent's house."

Harry smiled at the two month old who was currently kicking her feet.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a great father."

"Thank you." Draco said as he smiled unsurely. "I don't think I'm good at it though. I mean, I want to give her the world, but I know that's impossible since there are limits, you know?"

"You know, you could still give her the world, and I could help."

Draco raises and eyebrow.

"I don't understand." He said.

"I can help you so that you won't be alone."

Draco is in shock.

"You- you want to help me raise her?"

"Yes." Harry said honestly without a second thought. "You can't raise a kid alone."

"Are you sure? I mean, really sure about this? What if she stresses you out or-"

"I think Tori can help me lose my stress and help me make good decisions. Aside from that, she needs her other father figure in her life."

Draco looked down at his daughter who was currently staring back at him. He smiles brightly at her as her lips were starting to curl into a smile when she looked at Harry. At that moment in time, he knew that Harry was correct.

"Alright."

Harry smiles triumphantly as that is one step closer to being with Draco. Now, Harry knows that even though they met, he has to fulfill the goal of getting Draco to let him in so that he can take care of him and Tori.

"Excuse me?" An old lady says as she and her husband walks up to them with a smile on their faces. "Could you please tell us the time?"

Harry nods and looks at the watch on his left wrist.

"It's 1:16."

"Thank you, sweetheart." The woman says. "You're an adorable little family."

Draco simply feels his cheeks warm as he watches the old, cute couple leave, trying not to be too awkward as he glances at the raven-haired man. Harry on the other hand, was trying to conceal the grin on his face, nodding to himself.

"We would be a cute little family, don't you think?" A cheeky Harry asks as he nudges Draco's arm for an answer.

"Diaper duty." Draco responded.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Harry's expression changed from confused to grimace when Draco handed Tori over to him.

"Tori left you a little thank you gift for all the clothes that you bought for her, Potter."

Harry gags, making Draco giggle at him as people were glncing at them when they passed them by.

"Tori, that is despicable on all levels." Harry told the two month old, chuckling when she sent him a toothless smile. "Be happy that you're a cutie."

Tori simply gurgled at him as Harry picked up the baby bag.

"I'll be back."

And with that, Harry went to the restroom as Draco watched him leave, cradling Tori protectively in his arms.

"We would be a great family." Draco said to himself.


	4. Coffee Shop

"Oh, don't cry my little munchkin. You're too pretty to cry." Draco said as he was sliding Tori's yellow sweater on her arms as she was wailing. "You look pretty, my baby girl." Draco said as he was kissing her little button nose. "You're my little princess, right? Aren't you my little princess?"

As Draco finished dressing her, Tori stopped crying, smiling a little bit as she moved her arms at the sound of her father's voice.

"There's the smile I love! Thank goodness you got my looks. You are going to be breaking hearts when you're older, baby girl." Draco said as he kissed her clothed stomach. He sat aback and simply admired Tori's outfit that Harry picked out for her. Harry had gone to work this morning and Draco had promised that he would visit later in the day. It was officially five weeks since Draco and Tori had been staying with Harry, and it was great.

Draco had liked the fact that he got time for himself when Harry would play or feed Tori when he would come home from work. It was exactly like a husband coming home to his family, and Draco would have dinner already made. During those dinners, Harry would talk about his day at work, and after dinner, he would play with Tori and ask how their day went. Now, Draco had liked Harry and thought that he was the most amazing guy in the entire world; however, he was scared of dating. Harry might be average height, but he was fit, funny, smart, had a kind heart and had an amazing smile to match. Draco just didn't know what to do because he didn't want Harry to turn out like Goyle. He didn't want to be in the position where he was in love with one person and the other didn't reciprocate.

Deep down, he knows that Harry would never do anything like that, but he just couldn't take that chance. It's like walking into a relationship that's great in the beginning but it goes downhill after a while. His mom would always tell him about the guys that he's been with, and how he should find a respectable, decentboyfriend that would care about him. On one hand, he knew that his mom was right, but on the other hand, it hurt that his mom had said it like that. He knows that his mom means well, but he just wished that she would just stay out of his dating life, even when he knew that she was right. Besides, if he let Harry in, then he'd be different. After a moment, he hummed softly as he buckled Tori in the stroller, checking to make sure that it was secure. He put on one of Harry's jacket on, grabbed the spare keys that Harry left for him, and proceeded to fill Rex's water and food bowl.

"Let's for, Vicki."

* * *

Harry was constantly looking outside the window as he was wiping down the tables just waiting for Draco and Tori to arrive.

"Ooh, you're looking for someone?" Neville asked.

"You know he's looking for the gold digger." Blaise said, causing Harry to glare at him.

The look on Harry's face intimidated him.

"I was kidding!" He said.

"I don't care if you were joking or not, but that wasn't funny." Harry snapped.

Hermione gasped in realization.

"What?"

"Harry has feelings for this guy!" Neville exclaimed.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry dead panned.

"Well, you wanted to kill me over a joke just a minute ago!" Blaise exclaimed.

"That's because you don't know Draco at all. He's a really nice guy." Harry said as he playfully hit Blaise on the arm with his rag before going to the staff room with the rest follow him. "He doesn't even want any of my money. In fact, he gets upset when I buy things for Tori."

"Well, you wouldn't mind if we got together and get to know him. I'll see if he's good enough for you or if he can leave. Are you happy with that?"

"Not with that attitude, Zabini."

Suddenly the charms chimed when the door opened and Neville glanced out of the staff room.

"Your friend is here, Harry." Neville told him.

"I'll get him a cup of coffee." Hermione said as she left the room

"I think you mean the love of his life, Neville." Blaise told him. "I think you should get it right before Harry kills you."

Harry ignored him as he walked out of the room. As he was nearing Draco and Tori, he was Hermione beside the stroller, cooing him Tori.

"You are so cute! So what's your name?" Hermione asked as Tori was smiling her.

"Her name is Victoria." Draco answered.

"That's adorable. She looks just like you." She gushed.

"I see you've met Hermione." Harry said.

"Indeed I did. She also gave me a good cup of coffee." Draco answered.

Harry moved closer towards the stroller to look inside of it to catch Tori's attention. Tori looks from Hermione to Harry, and when Harry smiled at her, she moved her little fists around and gurgled happily at him.

"Aww, she recognizes you." Hermione said.

"Hey, baby girl." Harry said as he rubbed her stomach.

Draco simply smiled because of course Tori would recognize him. Harry has been with her 24/7 and there wasn't a time where Harry wasn't holding her or playing with her.

"Harry's been talking about you a lot." Hermione told Draco. "He's always saying that Tori is cute and that you're hot."

"Isn't there an exam that you should be studying for?" Harry asked her.

Hermione's eyes widened and she left the table in a rush.

"So you think I'm hot?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure where she got that from really." Harry as as he kept his eyes on Tori.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She loves keeping her head in books that she can forget reality sometimes."

"Alright." Draco said, obviously not believing a word out of Harry's mouth. "Anyway, I put on the outfit that you wanted Tori to wear."

"I told you that she'd look cute in it. Doesn't she look adorable?"

"Yeah, you're right." Draco answered with a smile on his face.

"So I actually wanted you to meet my friends during my lunch break. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure." Draco nods.

"Great! Now, lunch is in a little while, so I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry said.

"Got it." Draco said, and with that, Harry went back to work. He took Tori out the the stroller and rested her against his chest, massaging her back as they were waiting for Harry and his friends. "We're going to meet some new people today, baby girl."

* * *

Roughly forty minutes later after playing with Tori, Hermione comes with a muffin and places it in front of Draco. She takes the seat next to him and smiles him.

"I'm Hermione Granger, the smart one out of all of us." She said as she extended a hand out.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and thank you for the muffin." He said shaking her hand. "You've already met Victoria."

"She's really cute!" Hermione gushed as she took Tori's little hand and shook it.

"Can you give Hermione a smile, baby girl?" Draco asked as he played with the little booties on her feet, causing her to smile at Hermione.

"Oh, stop it. Stop it!" Hermione gushed as she smiled at Tori who continued smile at Hermione as Draco out A pacifier in Tori's mouth.

A couple minutes later, the rest of the crew came out.

"Draco, this is Neville Longbottom." Harry said as he placed a hand on the lean, blonde man who waved at Draco. "And that one right there is Blaise Zabini." He finished pointing at the brown skinned man.

"Nice to meet you all." Draco said.

"And this little one is Tori." Harry says as he smiles at Tori who's staring at all of them.

"You're daughter is really cute." Neville says as he coos at her.

"Thank you." Draco said.

Blaise leaned over, grabbing Tori's attention as she stares at him. He starts making faces, such as crossing his eyes, and Tori instantly smiles once her pacifier falls out of her mouth.

"Hey, she likes me better than Harry!" Blaise exclaimed happily.

"No she doesn't." Harry said.

"Yes she does because she smiles when I make faces."

"Well she smiles at me all the time, so I don't have to make a face."

"That's because you're funny looking."

At that point, Neville simply took a sip of tea making Draco to stifle a laugh, especially when Hermione said _"boys"_ in disbelief.

* * *

"So, you like Harry, right?" Blaise asked Draco as he was about to go back to work.

"What do you mean?"

"Like Harry as in "like-like" you know? Because he likes you too. "

Draco makes a face at that.

"You don't like him like that, do you?" Blaise asked, getting ready to get on Draco's case.

"I do!" Draco said earnestly. "I just have a hard time letting people in. The last guy I let in literally left me. He just vanished without a trace, leaning Tori and I to fend for ourselves. I'm just scared that I'll get hurt again, and I definitely don't want Tori to get hurt like that either."

"Draco, I can assure you that the guy that you were with was a total douche nugget. Harry is different. He's just like you to be honest. He simply wants someone to love him for him and not just for his bank account. You just want someone to love you, truly love and take care of you and Tori. I promise you that Harry isn't like that and he's one of the sweetest guys in the world."

"Really?" Draco asks as he's wiping his tears away that fell when Blaise was talking to him.

"You should hear him talk about you. He's always mentioning you and Tori. He loves that little girl to death."

Draco smiles as he sees Harry staring out the window with Tori in his arms, talking to her.

"My ex never did that at all." Draco said.

"Did what?"

"Care for me or Tori at all. It's just...different, you know? At first, I thought that it was weird that Harry showed me that he cared. I wasn't used to it before, and now, I don't want it to end. Harry makes me feel nice."

"Trust me, Draco. You being with Harry is probably going to be a great thing. He's gonna treat you like the moon and stars." Blaise tells him.

"Thank you." Draco said with a smile on his face.

"Anytime. Well, my break is over, but I am sure that we're going to hang out soon, so I'll see you later."

"Later, Blaise. And thank you."

After Blaise left, Draco sat in silence, simply thinking about what Blaise said. He was so busy thinking that he missed when Harry came up to the table, kissing Tori's forehead.

"Someone was hungry for a bottle." Harry said as he sat down. Draco dug into the bag and he handed him a bottle. He watched as Harry began to feed Tori, who was clinging onto Harry's thumb. Draco simply smiled at the sight, wondering how life could be beautiful at this moment.


	5. Family Time

Harry smiles as he's going up the stairs of his home as Draco is following close behind him with Tori cooing in his arms.

"Your house is so freaking huge, Potter. How in the world do you manage?"

"It's pretty easy, especially since I wander around sometimes." Harry answered as Draco placed a kiss on Tori's head as he followed the other man to the bathroom. "Ok, time for bath time, Princess." Harry says excitedly.

Draco sits on the toilet seat, sitting his daughter up.

"You wanna help?"

"Of course! Giving a baby a bath is very simple. I think it's better than giving aa six year old one. One time, I was babysitting for my neighbor, and he dumped a whole bucket of water on my head."

"Oh my God!" Draco laughs. "Seriously?"

"Yup. The water soaked my clothes and wet the floor. My neighbor was beyond pissed." Harry said as he chuckled at the memory. He placed the small baby bath that he bought for Tori in the tub, and ran the water as he made sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold. Draco gently removed Tori's onesie off which made her whine.

"Don't cry, little one." Draco said as he got her onesie and her diaper off. "Ready to get cleaned up?"

Since he wasn't expecting a response, he gently placed her in the water as she squirmed a bit. Harry smiles as he's rubbing Tori's stomach as she smiles at him.

"Aww, you like the water don't you?" He asks. "I think she really likes the water."

Draco gets on his knees beside him, watching her smile as Harry ran the rag on Tori's little head.

"I think she's taking a liking to you. I'm jealous."

"Aww, don't be." Harry said with a grin on his face. "Nothing can compare to her amazing father at all."

Draco blushes.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Draco fiddled with his sweater as Blaise's words were ringing in his head.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry said as he gently wiped Tori's face making her whine a bit.

"I was thinking..."

"About what?"

"I like you too."

Harry stopped wiping Tori and looked at the blonde.

"You do?"

"Yes." Draco said without hesitation. At this moment, he's never seen a boy smile so beautifully in his entire life, and he was beyond fond of the crinkles by Harry's green eyes. "I just have a hard time..."

"Letting people in?"

"Yeah. I promise you that it's nothing against you because you are the most sweetest guy in the world. I just keep thinking that I'll get hurt like I did before."

"I won't hurt you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Harry said. "I like you too, and I know that you've been through a lot, so since I don't want to pressure you, we can take it slow."

Draco considers this and he nods his head.

"Thank you. Let's take it real slow, just until I ease up."

Harry nods and kisses his cheek.

"That's fine. I'll do anything you want, ok?"

"Thank you." Draco said with huge smile on his face.

Harry turns back to Tori, who's currently sticking her bottom lip out for a pout before she starts to cry.

"Aww, don't cry, Tori." Harry says with a pout as Draco grabs a towel.

"Princesses don't cry." Draco says as he picks up gently, before he wraps her tightly with the towel and rocks her.

"I guess she didn't like bathtime."

"I hated bathtime. It was so traumatic for me."

Harry snorts as he lead Draco to his room.

"Were you scared of water?"

"Yes, but only because I fell into a pool late at night and no one was around for a good minute until someone saved me." Draco responded.

"That's so adorable." Harry cooed as he pinched Draco's cheek, causing the blonde to scoff as he unwrapped Tori from the towel.

"I was a four year old kid." He says as he went to retrieve the baby bag from the chair by the door. Harry laid on the bed near Toriand he held her hand.

"Do you know how to swim now?"

"Yeah." Draco said as he put Tori's diaper on.

"Well, I have a backyard."

"Yeah?"

"It has a pool."

"Don't you think it's a bit cold for that?" Draco asks.

"Obviously, you blonde ferret." Harry answered. "Anyway, when it gets warmer, we can have swim races."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we can even teach Tori how to swim when she's big enough so she can play in it."

"If she'll like the water." Draco answered as he smirked at the raven haired man. He then placed a kiss on Tori's bare stomach before he grabbed her bear onesie and put in on her.

"You want to watch a movie? I have a lot of them on my shelf."

"As long as they're Rated G or PG. I don't want Tori to hear anything that has any type of cursing in it." Draco said as he picked up his daughter.

"How about _The Lion King_?" Harry suggested.

Draco squealed.

"I **LOVE** _The Lion King_!" Draco said excitedly as he kissed Tori's forehead and rubbed her back. Harry smiled as he got up from his bed.

"Ok. I'll go grab the movie, and you can head down to the living room."

Draco nodded quickly as Harry pecked his cheek and made his way to the shelf. As Harry made his way to his shelf full of movies, Draco noticed Harry's dog Rex in it's bed chewing on a toy once he got downstairs. He smiled before he sat down on the couch.

"We're gonna watch the greatest Disney movie on Earth, princess!" He said as he sat Tori up on his lap, but Tori simply brought her hand to her mouth, cooing loudly at him as she stared at him. He smiled fondly, kissing her forehead wondering why anyone would ever leave this little bundle of joy. He rubbed her stomach gently listening to the sound of Harry walking down the stairs.

"I know that we aren't going to watch them all tonight, but I found _The Lion King_ , plus _The Lion King 1/2_ and _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_." Harry said before putting the first movie into the DVD player. As soon as he pressed play, he walked right over and sat right next to Harry.

"She's so quiet." Draco said with a smile as he moved Tori's arms a little after he gave Tori her purple binky.

"Yeah." Harry agreed as he moved closer to the blonde haired man, waiting for any reaction from him. "She get's that from yours truly."

While he was waiting for a smack or a scolding, it didn't come as Draco simply laid his head on Harry's shoulder, making Harry's insides jump with excitement. He only wanted Draco to be comfortable around him. He knows that they're taking it slow like a slow dance, so he doesn't expect anything from Draco now, and he's absolutely fine with that because all he wanted to do is love him like he truly deserves. 


	6. The Date

"I don't think I can do this, Harry."

"Yes you can, Draco. Don't let it scare you."

"But this is going to be very hard!" Draco whined. "I can't take it."

"I promise you that it won't hurt as much if you can just try."

At this point, Draco turns and stared at his little three month old daughter moving around happily in her swing, cooing at the stuffed animal hovering above her.

"Harry, this is really hard! I've never been an hour away from Tori!"

"It's only a few hours, besides Tori is in good hands with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Blaise."

"That makes me feel even more worried." A freaked out Draco says.

"Come on! Hermione is a great babysitter, Ron has a bunch of siblings, Neville is lovable and Blaise has a little cousin."

"You showed me a picture of Blaise holding his little cousin. He didn't even carry him correctly!"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, making the blonde blush.

"I promise you that if they do something wrong, then you have permission to kill me with your bare hands."

"Thank you." Draco said as he smiled before he walked over to Tori. "Princess, I'm going out with Harry for a few hours. I'm going to miss you so much." After he finished talking to her, Tori simply smiled at him as she cooed.

"You see that? She's happy. Tori's practically telling you to have fun with me." Harry said as he took her out of the swing. He kissed Tori's chubby cheeks watching her react before he does it again several times as she giggles happily. Draco smiles as he watches them together. It has now been two months since he and Tori has stayed with Harry and it's been more than amazing. Harry was taking care of Tori like she was his own daughter and it made his heart burst with immense fondness because Harry has been attached to his daughter.

A week or two ago, Harry had been trying to make Tori laugh simply by making faces, but the only thing that he received were smiles. He was about to give up on making Tori smile, until he sneezed into his arm, thus hearing the sweetest sound of laughter erupting from the little baby. That day, Draco owed Harry a dollar for doubting him. Today, Harry was taking Draco out for their very first date and he was ecstatic about it, however Draco was having second thoughts about it since he had to leave Tori in the hands of their friends. Truthfully, Draco liked them very much, but he thought that the guys were bone heads, and he really only trusted that Hermione could take care of Tori. After all, he's seen the guys through a baby doll around one time, and what if they did that to Tori?

"They're here." Harry said with a smile as the door opened, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. Draco took Tori from Harry and sat on the couch, kissing her forehead.

"You're going to be a very good baby today, aren't you?" He asked his daughter, who simply smiled at him and kicked her legs.

"THE BABYSITTERS HAVE ARRIVED!" Ron said loudly, causing Tori to jump a little in her father's arms from being startled. Draco looked down at Tori, and noticed that she poked her lip out and she began to cry.

"Ronald, don't be so loud!" Hermione snapped rushing over to Tori. "She's only three months old, and she's not prepared to hear any hollering from you yet.

"I wasn't that loud."

"You are crazy if you believe that." Neville said causing Blaise to laugh at the state that Draco was giving Ron.

Draco started rocking Tori a little, which calmed her down a bit.

"Don't damage her hearing, Weasley!" Draco told him.

"I promise that I won't yell anymore." Ron said, but the moment he turned, he saw a little spider crawling on the walk and he shrieked loudly causing Tori to cry again. At that moment, Hermione pulled Tori into the kitchen as Draco glared at the red haired man.

"Come on, Ron. She doesn't need hear a grown man yelling. She's still fragile." Blaise said.

"Didn't you say that you got over your fears of spiders?" Neville asked.

"I lied."

"That's a shame." Blaise said through his laughter.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Some dinner and maybe a movie." Harry answered. "We'll be back by 8 o'clock, that is if Draco doesn't get to home sick."

"Oh don't worry, Harry. We're going to be awesome." Neville says as he and Blaise plop on the couch.

"Of course we will since we have Hermione." Ron said.

Harry snorted as he grabbed Draco's coat and went to the kitchen.

"Come on, Draco. We have reservations." Harry said. Hermione smiles as Draco peppers Tori's face with kisses before handing her to Hermione.

"Hermione, please -and I do mean please- take care of her. You're the only one that I trust with a human life."

Hermione grins as she rocked a gurgling Tori in her arms.

"Will do." Hermione said. "Now, you two better have a good time on your date. By the time you get back, she'll probably be sleeping."

Draco nodded as he let Harry put the jacket on him.

"Alright." Draco said. "Her bottles are in the fridge, and if she gets hungry, just warm one up, but not too hot. Her diapers are in the bag by her crib, and if she cries, put her in the swing or play with her."

Hermione nods.

"Alright. You crazy kids go have fun now." Hermione says as she follows Harry and Draco into the living room. Harry dragged Draco outside after their goodbyes and helped him into the car, buckling him up.

During the ride to the restaurant, Harry kept talking to Draco in order keep him from worrying so much about Tori. As soon as they got to the restaurant, Draco felt a bit insecure. The restaurant that Harry had taken them to was fancy, and Draco couldn't afford to eat there with people who were dressed up in fancy suits and dresses. He snapped out of his thoughts when Harry pulled out his chair for him to sit in.

"Thank you." A blushing Draco said as Harry pushed him in before sitting across from him.

"Anytime."

"Harry, this place is beautiful and everything, but don't you thing that it's a bit pricey?"

Harry simply shrugs.

"It's nothing I can't handle, so don't worry about it, pretty boy." Harry says. Draco smiles as he nods, and he picks up the menu looking at the high priced meals. He decided to find the cheapest meals so that Harry wouldn't have to pay for a big meal.

"So I'm gonna get a well done steak with steamed vegetables and rice. What are you going to get?" Harry asked.

"Uh- I think I'll get a bowl of pasta." Draco said.

"Draco, you can have anything you want from the menu. I promise that it won't cost a lot."

"Are you sure?"

"As around the sun the earth knows she's revolving, and the rosebuds know to bloom in early May" Harry sang causing Draco's insides to flutter because he loved Stevie Wonder's As.

"If you say so." Draco answered with a smile on his face.

"Red wine with our meals?"

"It won't cost too much, will it?"

"No, it won't cost too much." Harry reassured him causing Draco to nod at him.

During the date, Harry was successful in reassuring that nothing would be too pricey for him. They even shared a slice of strawberry shortcake cheesecake, which was fine with both Harry and Draco. Harry was just happy that he got Draco to open up more and he thought that Draco's laughter was the most precious thing in the world. His nose would wrinkle to and his eyes would crinkle up so easily that Harry just wanted to hear him laugh for hours knowing that he wouldn't get tired of it.

"Ready to go home?" Harry asked as he finished the last of his wine and took out his wallet.

"Yeah." Draco nods as he smiled. "I missed my little angel."

Harry simply smiled as he paid the bill.

"This summer was good, right?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged at him.

"I probably would have loved a date with Armie Hammer or Josh Duhamel, but you are perfectly fine." Draco teased.

Harry laughed a bit.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment since I'm still to die for." Harry says.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter." Draco said as the blonde came over and gave the credit card back to Harry, who have the man a generous tip. Once they exited the restaurant, they took their sweet time going to the car.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Potter."

"Really?" Harry said as they finally arrived at the car got in.

"Yes." Draco said. "It's been a long time since I've been on a proper date."

Harry kissed Draco's hand before he started to drive.

"Well, I for one, am glad that you had a good time. I hope we can have more of these. Seeing as how we're taking it slow, I only have one question."

"Which is...?"

"Does this make you comfortable at all?"

"Very comfortable." Draco answered honestly with a smile on his face and his insides fluttering.

"Great!"

The only thing that was on as they were going home was the radio playing in sweet silence, and Harry had never felt to happy in his life. He was extremely happy that this relationship between the two of them was actually moving forward, even if it was at a slow pace.

As getting home, Harry checked the time and noticed that it was 7:56, which is almost an hour later than he anticipated. They had been standing near the front door for the better part of three whole minutes when Harry decided to stand on his tippy toes, moving in for a kiss. Draco on the other hand, wasn't sure if he should back away or not as he didn't want to kiss Harry yet. Finally, he moved his head so that Harry's lips met his cheek.

"Sorry." Harry said as he took out his keys, clearly embarrassed about what just took place.

"Please don't be embarrassed." Draco said as he saw the way Harry was fumbling with his keys.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was- it was just the heat of the moment. You're just very hot and your lips look so beautiful and luscious - I think I should stop talking now." Harry said as he was trying to get his door open.

Draco grabbed his hands, effectively stopping his actions.

"It's alright." Draco promised. "I actually want to kiss you really badly myself, but I'm trying not to break into beast mode."

Harry smiled a little and nodded his head.

"Just the cheek again, please?" Harry offered causing Draco to nod.

"That's good with me, and hopefully I'll get to kiss you the same way you want to kiss me very soon."

"Ugh, do you know that you are such a fucking tease?" Harry asked with a playful glare.

"Yes and I happily embrace it." Draco answered making Harry snicker as he finally got the door open. As they both walk in, they instantly frown as the house is quiet.

"It's a bit to quiet in here." They say in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda, Potter!"

Harry simply shook his head before he chuckled. As they stepped into the living room, they found Ron spread out on the floor with a big bag of Lays on his chest and fork with half a sausage on it. Blaise was currently on the couch cuddling with a throw pillow, laughing randomly in his sleep. Before Draco could ask what happened, Neville came out of the kitchen with Tori in his arms cooing at the baby who was eating.

"You are supposed to be sleeping, Princess." Draco told his daughter as he took her from Neville's arms and peppered her face with many kisses. "Thank you, Longbottom, but where is Hermione?"

"She's washing Tori's little clothes after Tori threw up on them." Neville said.

"Just head to my room while I wake these two up." Harry told Draco. "Are you going to stay the night, Neville?"

"Sure." Neville responded as Draco took Tori's bag and made his way to Harry's room. Now, Draco has never slept in Harry's room as he usually slept in one of the other rooms that was available. When he finally got to Harry's room, he put the bag down on the bed, and laid Tori down and changed diaper and into PJs. He chose the onesie with little hearts and stars on it. Draco then noticed that his daughter was yawning and fisting her eyes.

"It's time for bed, my little princess. You're past your curfew." Draco joked as he grabbed her pacifier.

"So, I got you shirt and some sweats that you can put on." Harry said as he walked into the room.

Draco nods as Harry grabs his own sleeping clothes from the chair by his closet. As he is grabbing his clothes, Draco goes to the bathroom to change out of his clothes. Harry on the other hand, took Tori to her crib before returning to change into his own sleeping clothes. When he finished changing, Draco stepped back into the room smiling at him.

"Seriously though, thank you for tonight, Potter. I had a lot of fun."

"My pleasure." Harry said. "Since the others are staying over tonight, we're probably going to watch a movie or some tv. Care to join us?"

Draco smiled.


	7. Parents - P1

"Can you give me a smile, Tori? Pretty please?" Harry asked as he's taking pictures of Tori with his Canon camera.

Tori just stares at him as she in cuddled up on the couch with a new, big teddy bear.

"Draco, Tori won't smile for me at all."

"Maybe you should sneeze." Draco told him as he smiled at his daughter who had one of her hands in her mouth. "After all, she does like when people sneeze."

"That is true." Harry said. He handed Draco his camera before getting on his knees in front of the cooing baby. "Achoo." Harry pretended to sneeze in his elbow.

Draco on the other hand, grinned as he snapped pictures of his daughter smiling widely, moving her arms around happily.

"I never knew she liked dabbing so much." Draco said causing Harry to snort making Tori laugh.

"I might have to teach her how to dance one day."

This time Draco snorts as he took more pictures of Tori who was lying next to her teddy bear.

"Tori, give me that pretty smile of yours." Draco said as Harry made funny faces. As Harry was making funny faces, Tori moved her fists happily in a quick motion.

"So how come we're taking pictures?" Harry asked.

"Well I always take a couple and then send them to my parents to see how she's growing."

"That's sweet."

"Thanks." Draco said shyly as Tori whined at them, making both men look at her.

"I think someone is hungry." Harry says as Tori started to cry. Draco hands Harry his camera before picking up his daughter.

"I'll be back." Draco said as he was heading towards the kitchen to warm a bottle up for Tori.

Harry smiles as he picked up the stuffed animal, slightly dusting it off. He looked up when the doorbell went off, wondering who it could be. He placed the teddy bear back on the couch before he walked towards the door. He then rubbed his eyes a little before he opened the door.

"Harry!"

Harry tilted his head a bit to the side in confusion.

"Mum." Harry greeted as he hugged his mother, Lily. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you." His dad, James, said. "Can we come in?"

Harry nodded his head and opened the door wider to let his parents in, still wondering how to tell them about Tori and Draco. He had simply invited them into his life without telling them, so he wondered what they were going to think now that they were here.

"Harry, what's with all the toys?" Lily asked as she sat on the couch along with James.

"Yeah. Are you babysitting?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Something like that." Harry answered. "I actually have something to tell you both."

"What is it, love?" Lily asked.

"I actually have someone staying with me."

"What? Since when, and who is it? Is it one of your friends?""

"No. I met him a month or so ago, and his name is Draco."

"You invited a stranger into your home?" Lily asked her son.

"You make it seem bad, but I did it for a good reason."

"Which is...?" James asked.

"So I was at work and it was raining badly when Draco came into the shop with his daughter."

"He has a daughter?"

"Yup, and Tori is three months. She is the cutest little thing." Harry said. "Anyway, Draco needed help because his boyfriend had kicked him out of their house and abandoned him, leaving Draco on his own with Tori. I couldn't leave him on his own, especially since he was going to stay at a hotel."

Lily holds her heart.

"Harry, that's the sweetest thing you've ever done. Opening up your home to someone in need-"

"He's not poor or anything, but I just didn't want them to be alone. He needed an extra hand and I wanted to be that person to give it to him. I really like him and his daughter means the world to me."

James smiles.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asks Harry.

"I've been busy." Harry tells him.

"Well where is Draco? We'd like to meet him."

"In the kitchen feeding Tori."

"Lead the way, love." Lily tells him.

Harry nods his head and leads his parents to the kitchen.

"Draco?"

Draco looks up from patting Tori's back, burping her, hums in response.

"I want you to meet my parents."

Draco nods unsurely before watching Harry motion to his parents. He smiles seeing a middle aged couple walking in with warm smiles on their faces.

"Hello." Draco said when Lily and James came over to him to introduce themselves to him. They sat down at the table cooing at Tori who was staring at them.

"She's so adorable." Lily said. "Hi, cutie."

Tori stares at Lily for a moment longer before she moves her fists, smiling at them.

"She really likes to smile." Draco said.

* * *

For the past hour, Harry had watched his parents quickly become fond of the blonde haired man. He was happy that his parents adored Draco as much as he does, especially Tori. They fell in love with the gurgling baby in Draco's arms. Right now, Lily and James were with the cooing baby as Draco was smiling and leaning on the counter.

"Your parents are very nice, especially your mom."

"Thank you." Harry said. "I've been told that I've been unfailingly kind like her. That and that I have her eyes. I'm glad that you like them."

"Do they want me to leave?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I just guess that I'm assuming things and they just randomly showed up."

"Well I did forget to tell them about you and Tori." Harry said. "But you don't have to go, unless you really want to."

"No, I like being here." Draco said.

"I like you being here too. It's nice not being all alone in here."

"Harry? Draco? I think Tori left a present for you in her terms of a diaper." They hear James say, making Harry laugh. "I think that gift is a gift for you two guys."

"And I wanted a cuddle."

"We'll cuddle later if you like, but right now, Tori needs a change." Harry says as Draco leave the kitchen to find a diaper.

"Here you go." James said. "I'm too old to be changing diapers now."

Harry snorts and takes Tori.

"Hey, cutie." He says kissing her cheeks, causing her to smile.

"She really likes you. Are you helping Draco take care of him?" Lily asks.

"I promised that I will as long as he's alright with it."

"I'm glad love. Maybe you two might even get married."

"Mom."

"What? You know that I've been dying to see you get married. Draco seems like a good guy and you two look cute together. People would probably whip you as Drarry."

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Harry said as Draco came back.

"Got a diaper." He said holding a diaper in one hand and wipes in the other.

"I've got it." Harry said as he took the things and went off with Tori. "Hey, cutie pie." He said kissing her cheeks, causing her to move her fist excitedly. He laughs a bit as he began to change her. If he was being honest with himself, Harry was getting attached to Tori. He loved her so much and loves to see her smiling and laughing that he never wanted to let go of that bond with her.


	8. Two Discussions

"So, you know how it's Halloween this month?" Harry asks Draco as he wags his eyebrows.

Draco put his book down, and smiled at the man who was currently standing by the TV, putting on the DVD player.

"Yeah. So...?"

"I was thinking that we could dress Tori up. Wouldn't that be precious?"

Draco smiles at the nickname that Harry has given his daughter.

"While I think that it would be cute, she won't be able to trick or treat at all."

Harry's face drops a bit.

"That is true, but we could still dress her up just for fun."

Draco nods a bit after thinking about it for a minute or two.

"Alright. So what'll she be?"

"I was thinking that she could be Catwoman." Harry says as he moves his hands with excitement, but Draco makes a face at the idea.

"Actually I was thinking about getting a bunny costume or a little princess."

"Those are a bit cheesy. Catwoman is the best!"

"Your obsession with superheroes is just weird, Potter."

"As weird as your obsession with _Scandal's Olake_ Fanfiction."

Draco snorts a bit.

"Don't think I didn't see the Catwoman outfit you bought online."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because you left your laptop on in the dining room last night."

"Damn you for snooping on my laptop." Harry said before sitting next to Draco. "Anyway, I was also thinking that Tori can have her own room."

This time, Draco frowns.

"What?"

"Since I have spare rooms, Tori can stay in one of them."

"Harry, you're very sweet, but no."

"B-but what?"

"Don't you know how much money that's gonna cost? A crib, changing station- it's just too much. I don't want you to spend anymore money on us."

And this time, Harry frowns.

"I'm not wasting money, Draco. I swear that I'm not cocky, but I have a lot of money. Millions to be exact, but I don't think it'll cost me that much."

Draco rubs his temples and shakes his head.

"How on earth am I going to pay you back?"

"You staying here is good enough for me." Harry honestly tells him.

In that moment, Draco sat there for a moment and started to think. It did seem logical for Tori to have a crib for her instead of sleeping on a couch, in her car seat or on their chests half the time. He still wasn't sure if he was staying or living with Harry, and while he was honest enough to say that he wanted to live Harry, this felt like a little bit to much to handle.

"Draco?" He hears, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Isn't... Don't you think that getting a crib and a whole room for Tori mean something? What does that mean to you, Potter?"

"I don't understand." A confused Harry states.

"A room is a room, and it literally lasts forever."

Harry looks at Draco, still confused.

"What if you don't want us to stay with you anymore? Then you'd have bought everything for Tori would be for nothing."

"Then live with me!"

"What?!"

"Live with me, that way you won't have to worry about it."

"You're asking me for too much, Potter. That's just too much."

"I know I am, and I know that I'm moving a little bit... forward, but I would rather have you here with me than being at some other place."

"Even my parents?"

"Even your parents."

Draco sits back on the couch, and sighs.

"Are you sure?"

"Never been sure about anything in my life." Harry says.

Draco couldn't help but look into Harry's eyes because of the gaze boring into his temples.

"I like when you look me in the eyes. When you try to avoid my eyes, makes me sad." Harry says as he caresses Draco's chin.

"Why?" A blushing Draco asks.

"Because I don't get to see those pretty eyes or get to pinpoint how Tori looks so much like you."

Draco couldn't help or contain the goofy grin on his face, making Harry smile.

"Oh, stop it, Potter. You're making me smile like a Cheshire cat." Draco says, moving Harry's hand away.

"Good, because I like you're smile too."

Draco tries to get back into his book.

"Thank you. You have a nice smile too, Potter." He says as he tries to concentrate on his book, but fails.

Harry was about to say something when he heard whining from the baby on the smaller couch across from them. He quickly gets up, getting ready to pick up the baby who was crying.

"Hey, Tori. What's wrong?" He asks quietly as he holds the crying baby securely before sitting next to Draco on the other couch.

"Did you miss your daddy, pretty girl?" Draco asks as he looks at his daughter who looks up at him.

Tori stops crying and she smiles at her father.

"You're such a cutie." Draco says and Tori wrinkles her nose, smiling at him.

"Isn't she precious?" Harry asks before he hands her Draco before grabbing her small stuffed animal. "I never thought that having a baby would be so fun, you know?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Like, my mum always said that having a baby at a young age would be hard, but it's not that bad."

"Well yeah. You're helping me, so it isn't so hard anymore."

Harry smiles waving the bear in front of the cooing baby.

"So, how did you and Goyle meet? If you want to tell me, I'm all ears, but you don't have to tell me right now."

Draco nods for a brief moment.

"Well, Goyle and I met at a Janet Jackson tour-"

"Ms. Rhythm Nation." Harry says in approval. "I love her!

"Really?"

"Yup. She gives me everything she needs to give me when she's on stage. We should go one day."

"I'd love that."

"Okay, carry on."

"Anyway, we met there and he just... won me over with his flirty remarks even when I knew that he was a bad idea. I remember introducing him to my parents and they instantly disliked him."

Harry makes a face as he gently gives Tori the stuffed animal, watching her as she put the paw in her mouth.

"It's like all the guys I've been with just turn on me. First, they're sweet and amazing, then they turn into unrecognizable trash. When I found out that I was pregnant with his baby, I was scared to tell him simply because he would leave me. Thr funny part is, when I told him that I was pregnant, he was extremely happy and gave me hope that we would be fine. After Tori was born though... everything changed. Instead of helping me with her, he went out, partied, and just acted like we were just footnotes in a book. He acted like he had no responsibilities whatsoever.

"He's an idiot."

"You can say that again."

"So what happened after you left?"

"For starters, he cheated on me, and mind you, I stopped caring because I was going to break up with him. When I confronted him about everything, he acted like I was stupid and it made me furious. I got all my clothes, Tori's things and left. I was in the park for a few hours when I decided to go back home and apologize-"

"You shouldn't have been the one to apologize. He should be to one to do that for cheating on the both of you."

Draco smiles before shrugging.

"I always apologize for the things I haven't done. Anyway, when I got back home, I saw a note that basically said that he didn't want to be a father and that he didn't want to be with me."

"Wha- He wasn't a father at all." Harry scowled.

"I know. After that, I started to wander around, thinking what I would do."

"Sorry for this, but he's a fucking asswipe."

Draco looked down to see Tori smiling at them.

"I think she knows that you cussed." He giggled.

"Don't repeat what I said." Harry grinned as he rubbed her stomach.

Tori sticks out her tongue a little, making Harry laugh.

Aside from Tori's gurgles, it's quiet for a few minutes.

"Draco?"

"Harry?"

"Just know that I would never do what he did."

Draco smiles at his sincerity, but he looks down as Harry get distracted playing with Tori. He wants to believe the man, but he has a hard time doing so.


	9. Work Outs

"Alright, Tori. We're going to do a little bit of exercising." Harry says picking up Tori, who was currently gurgling. "You're gonna have your own tummy time while I have my own time, ok?" He asks, kissing her forehead before placing her on her little, plump purple pillow.

He lies her on her stomach carefully, making sure that she's secure.

"There we go! You're doing so well." Harry says, encouraging her as he watches her kick her feet.

"Alright, baby. You do that while I do some push-ups."

Harry gets in position right in front of her and does about fifty push-ups before stopping for a break, watching Tori smile and gurgle at him. He grins and grabs one of her toys.

"You're such a cutie-patootie." He says as he waves her toy in front of her. A moment later, he leans over to kiss her forehead before giving her the toy, then quickly went back to doing his push-ups.

"What's going on, Potter?" Draco says, rubbing at his eyes as he saw his baby girl on her pillow, cooing loudly at her toy.

"It's called working out, Malfoy."

"Working out?" Draco says as he leans against the banister as Tori stuffed the toy in her mouth.

"Yeah. Tori works on tummy time and I got to work on my push-ups."

Draco giggles.

"And you didn't even invite me?"

"It wasn't my fault that you were sleeping like the dead." Harry said. "I tried to wake you up, but you were totally knocked out."

"Stop." Draco says, fighting a smile from his face.

"Stop what?"

"Complimenting me all the time, Potter. You're gonna turn me into a strawberry."

"Good, because I like complimenting you."

Draco rolls his eyes playfully and moved towards Tori and picked her up.

"Did you have fun, princess?" He asked and Tori drops the toy, smiling widely at Draco, showing her gums. "You have such a beautiful smile." He coos, rubbing his nose on hers.

"That's adorable. You two are so cute." Harry says as he now lies flat on his stomach.

"Thank you."

"Reminder, everyone is coming over today."

"How come?"

"To hang out, but I know that's just a cover up. They're coming to see Tori."

Draco nods as he picks up his daughter. He kissed her forehead a few times and he watched her squirm a few times.

"So, how do you think Tori will look when she grows?"

"Huh?"

"Tori is going to like different when she's older right?"

"Yeah."

"So, how do you think she'll look like when she's older?"

"I think that she'll still look like me, but more like a toddler than a baby. Then she'll look more like a kid than a toddler, so on and so forth."

"Are you excited for that?"

"To be honest, not at all." Draco said as he placed several kisses on her chubby cheeks. "I just don't want my little princess to grow up. I want her to be small and chunky."

Harry smiles, tickling Tori's feet which makes her giggle.

"Well, I'm small."

"You're far from small, Potter."

"I am shorter than you, Malfoy!"

"That you are."

"Well, thank you for noticing." Harry deadpans.

"Anytime." Draco says smiling at the other man.

At this moment in time, Tori sneezes, scrunching up her nose and Harry gasps. He quickly gets up to grab a tissue and wipes her little nose.

"There you go." He says to her.

"Potter, there wasn't any snot."

"You never know. This weather is crazy."

"She's fine. It was just a little sneeze." Draco says, laughing a little bit. He sits his daughter up and she's looking around the room.

"You're so calm." Harry says as he throws the tissue away.

"Thank you. Freaking out would have made things worse. You act like she had sneezed her nose off."

"Well sue me for being aware of things."

As soon as Harry got back into his push-up position, the doorbell went off, repeatedly.

"I swear, what is the point of Ron having a key?" Harry asks himself as he rolls his eyes. "He's worse than Neville."

Draco simply grins as he puts Tori on her stomach, preparing her for Harry's friends. He hears the door open, followed by-

"I don't know why you have keys, Ronald." Hermione says as she steps into the house, followed by the rest.

"There's my cookie buddy!" Ron exclaims, ignoring Hermione as he was rushing over towards Tori, who simply stares at him.

Draco smiles, rubbing her back as Hermione, Justin and Blaise rush in, fawning over her.

"Hey, guys." Neville says as Blaise waves at her.

"How's my future prankster?" Justin asks her.

"Hety, cutie pie." Hermione says.

"I want to take her home with me." Blaise says, cooing at her. "She's so cute."

"Well that's too bad because she's staying with me." Harry teases.

"Go away, Harry."

"Yeah. You see here like 24/7." Neville says as he shoos Harry away.

"I want to hold her first." Justin says.

"No! You got to hold her first last time." Blaise said.

"Excuse me, but who was the first one to hold her?" Hermione says.

"Ron." Draco answered. "Just make sure that you're holding her correctly, Weasley. I heard that you have a reputation of not holding babies right."

"That was one time, and one time only because I was on medication." Ron said. "So you don't need to worry."

Draco makes sure that he fixes Tori's little outfit.

"I think she likes you." Hermione says to Ron.

"Haha! She likes me better than Harry!" Ron teases.

"Whatever you say, Ron." Harry says. "Draco, do you want to go to the kitchen with me?"

Draco nods and follows him into the kitchen.

"Get some ass, Harry!" Blaise says, and Harry blushes.

"Shut up." Harry says before he and Draco disappear into the kitchen.

"We have to get them married." Justin says.

"Oh, hush. They're taking their time to get to that point in their relationship." Hermione says as she plays with Tori's feet, making her squeal in delight.

"I know that, but Harry really likes him."

"I must agree with that." Blaise says.

"Me too." Ron says as he kisses Tori's chubby cheeks.

"We all know that, but Draco wants to take things slow. He's been there with a guy who literally up and left him. For all we know, he's just unsure since this little cutie pie is in the picture." Hermione says.

"Well, we'll see about that." Justin says.

"Don't do anything stupid." Ron says.

"Yeah, because we know you." Neville says, causing Blaise to chuckle.

"Shh, I'm thinking." Justin says as Ron stands Tori on her feet.

"Weee!" Ron says, and Tori moves her hands, gurgling happily. "Hermione, can we have a baby?"

"We aren't even married." Hermione answered.

"So?"

"Ron, I love you, but not right now."

Ron pouts.

"Ok." He says as he hands Tori over to Neville. "I'm going to see if they have any food and beer."

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asks causing Neville and Blaise to laugh hard.

"It's too early to get drunk." Justin says. "But I am hungry considering it's 10:30 in the morning and we haven't eaten yet."

"Well I have news for you: None of you run my life." Ron says before heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Ronald Billius Weasley." Blaise says, shaking his head before kissing Tori's head.

"I know, right?" Neville says in agreement before making a face at the smiling baby. "So, what are you thinking when it comes to Draco and Harry, Justin?"

"Do you really want to know?" Justin asks.

"Well, he's not asking for our health." Blaise said. "So, what is the plan?"

"I'm going to set them up on an amazing date."

"And how are you going to do that?" Hermione asks.

"With a lot of charm by yours truly." Justin says.

"In that case, we're going to help you."

"Ok. Since you're the smartest person in our group of friends, can you be my assistant?"

"Fine."

"And we'll take care of Tori." Neville says.

"So what will you do with Tori?" Justin asks.

"We're probably gonna help you too." Blaise says.

"What is a baby going to do?"

"Make everything twenty times batter. I mean, look at her smile!" Blaise says, poking her pudgy stomach, making her smile brightly at the tan skinned man.

"Nothing crazy though, right?" Neville asks.

"Well, you never know. You know how Justin's plans turn out. He's lucky Hermione is helping him."

"Hey!"


	10. Outing

Draco frowns slightly as he follows Neville through the mall.

"Longbottom, what's going on?"

"You know, for Hermione to say that you're smart, you're pretty dumb." Neville says. "We're shopping."

"But why? Don't you think that Harry has bought me enough clothes? I mean, I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need you to waste your money on me either."

Neville stops in his tracks, causing Draco to stumble into him.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, me buying clothes for people is not a waste, got it? I'm doing this because I want to, and you don't even have to pay me back." Neville says.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, Luna and I bought Tori some dresses the other day. We love spoiling babies."

"I've noticed." Draco says as he smiles at Neville.

"Alrighty then. Now that that's settled, we have to make sure that you're gonna look perfect."

"I still don't know why though. What's happening?"

"A surprise. Just walk and talk with me, Malfoy." Neville says as he dragged him to an apparel store.

"Neville, you do realize that I'm not a Ken doll or something, right?" Draco says as he is watching his friend rush around the store grabbing clothes and accessories.

"I know that because according to Harry, you're prettier than Ken." Neville says as he hands him a shirt and a pair of jeans. "Try these on."

"I-"

Draco doesn't get to finish as Neville pushed him into the dressing room. Nearly nine outfits later, Neville almost fell asleep against the mannequin that he was leaning against when he heard the dressing room doors open.

"How's this one?"

He was wearing dark blue jeans, a dark gray Mickey Mouse shirt and a black blazer.

"I like it." Neville says as he give his friend two thumbs up. "Oh, I am very impressed with myself."

Draco scoffs.

"What?"

"It's just a pair of jeans and a shirt with a blazer thrown on." Draco said.

"Bitch, don't kill my vibe." Neville says in a sing-song voice as he flicked him off. "Now, go take those off so I can pay for them. We need to finish get you all dolled up for the surprise."

Draco nods and walks back into the dressing room. He stared at his reflection for a few minutes, and yes, he thought that Neville did extremely well. But still, what was the surprise?

"Let's go, Malfoy!"

"Alright!" Draco said as he hopes that the surprise was a good one.

Harry frowns as he was looking around the dimly lit coffee shop, running his hand on his leather jacket. Hermione made him shower, put on some nice clothes and drove him to the coffee shop.

"Justin, what the hell is going on here?" He shouts towards the kitchen as he steps into the shop with Hermione in tow.

"Just sit down and wait!" Justin shouted back.

Harry shook his head and took a seat at a table with a candle in the middle of the table, raising an eyebrow. Internally, he's hopping that his friends didn't set him up on a blind date. The last time he did that, he ended up with a guy who ate like a ferocious animal, played with his food, spit food into Harry's drink, make a hat with the napkin and put on Harry's head, ordered a cake and proceeded to eat the whole cake with his hands.

"Potter?"

He lifts his gaze from the candle and his jaw almost dropped at the appearance.

"Wow." Harry said as he looked at Draco before standing up. "You look amazing."

At this moment, Draco is hoping that Harry didn't see his cheeks turn red in the dimly lit room.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He said.

"Thank you." Harry said as he pulled out Draco's chair, pushing it in gently once Draco sat, before he sat back down in this own.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Nope. Hermione dragged me here."

"Hmm, Longbottom dragged me down here too. I- Weren't you watching Tori?"

"I thought you had Tori with you."

"Are you serious?" A frowning Draco asked as he started to panic.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, babe." Harry says grabbing Draco's hands as Draco starts whimpering, wondering where his baby girl is.

"Welcome and good evening." Justin greets. "Tonight will be the best date of your-"

"Were's Tori?" Draco asks, cutting him off.

"Calm down, blondie. She's in the kitchen with Ron."

And with that, Draco breathes in relief.

"As I was saying, tonight will be the best date of your lives, hosted by yours truly." Justin says as he motions to himself. "Now, what would you like to drink? Will white wine do?"

Harry and Draco try not to laugh as they look at one another.

"White wine will do." Harry says.

"Where did you get wine from?" Draco asks. "I mean, this is a coffee shop after all."

"Stop ruining everything with your nosy, bony, ass." Justin says before walking away.

"All of that attitude for a simple question?"

"Well I guess it's a crime to asks questions." Harry states.

For about half the night, they were sitting and drinking wine since their food wasn't ready yet.

"Hello, there." Luna says as she's bouncing Tori in her arms. "I apologize on the behalf of the chef. Ron is acting like Chef Ramsey, and Hermione is telling him how to do things correctly. At this rate, you'll be having dessert before an actual meal thanks to Justin and Neville."

Draco coos at Tori's little dress.

"At least her clothes are on correctly." Draco says.

"You can thank Hermione for that." Luna says. "Let's go look for nargles, Tori."

"I guess this date is going well." Harry says. "Over a whole hour has passed and no food."

A few minutes later, Hermione comes out.

"Where's the food?" A confused Harry asks as she popped up at their table.

"Ron ate your food. I swear, Ron never stops eating!" She said, completely irritated. "So for dinner, you'll be having red velvet cake with some ice cream."

Draco giggles.

"That'll be fine." Harry says. "Besides, he never stops eating."

"Enjoy." She says.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you." Draco tells them as he rocks his daughter to sleep.

"It could have been amazing if Ron would stop eating." Hermione says as she hits Ron's arm with her book.

"What? I was hungry." Ron said.

"So how did you rent out the whole cafe?" Harry asked as he shoved a spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

"I have my ways." Neville said.

"You guys are sweet." Draco said.

"You mean, I am sweet." Hermione said. "It was my idea."

"We helped." Ron said.

"You ate the food." Justin said, causing the others to laugh.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Guys, Tori is sleeping." Luna said quietly.

The room goes quiet as everyone watches Tori sleep in her father's arms. Harry wraps an arm around Draco, smiles and presses a kiss on Draco's jaw before kissing Tori's forehead.

"Aww, that was so cute." Hermione says.

"Shut up." Harry playfully tells her.

"That's my girlfriend, you-"

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione tells him, causing everyone to laugh.

"Now, if you get some tonight, you should thank Hermione." Justin says as he's eating ice cream.

"No, thanks." Draco says.

"Man, no one is getting any tonight from the looks of it."

"I don't know about anyone else, but I am." Ron says.

"Not tonight you aren't, got it?" Hermione asks and Draco laughs at Ron's crestfallen look.

"This has been a wonderful night." Harry says.


	11. Lunch

"Who's my little girl?" Harry asks as he kisses Tori's chubby cheeks. "Who's my little cutie pie?"

Tori simply gurgles at Harry.

"Can I get a laugh, Tori?" Harry asks, smiling at her before he blows raspberries in her neck which causes her to smile widely at him.

Draco looks up from his book.

"You're making her like you more than me." He says.

"That's so true." Harry says as he blows more raspberries in her neck.

"Don't push it."

"You're so small, Tori." Harry says as he peppers kisses on Tori's cheeks causing her to grin a little.

"You're really good with kids."

"I love kids. I always wanted to settle down and start my own family."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and people called me corny for that instead of spending all of my money."

"I actually think that your decision is a good one, Potter."

Harry smiles making his eyes crinkle, and Draco decided not to smile back because he'd look crazy.

"Alright you can stop smiling now, Potter." Draco said as he turned his attention back to his book.

"Stop what?"

"Being so damn cute."

"It's not my fault that I'm hot. I can't help that my looks are so cute, especially my mother's eyes." Harry said as he kept his attention on Tori.

Draco huffs as he tried to read his book, colossally failing.

Harry took off his hat and put it on Tori's head.

"You look like me." He exclaimed and she squirmed with excitement as he spoke to her. "We should get a Christmas tree really soon, Draco."

"Why would we do that when it's Mid-November?" Draco asked.

"So we can start early. After all, this is her first Christmas."

Draco closed his book.

"That certainly is true." He conceded. "I need to find a job."

"You do know that you don't have to do that, right?"

"Potter-"

"Malfoy." Harry mocked. "It's fine."

"You're like Mr. Deeds or something, you know that?"

"Oh, I know because I always here that on a regular basis, which is strange because I detest that movie."

"Really?"

"Yup. It's not my cup of tea."

"That's shocking."

"Anyway, I can be Santa."

"Of course because you are the size of Santa." Draco said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha." Harry said. "Anyway, I'm actually looking forward to Christmas. It's my favorite time of year."

"What your favorite part about it?"

"The cooking, movies, eggnog and the occasional mistletoe."

Draco stares blankly at him.

"You like kissing people that much?"

"Only the ones that I like. Hopefully, I'll catch you under one." Harry says with a smirk.

"We'll see." Draco snort as he opens his book. "The last time I was under the mistletoe, I was kissed by my auntie Bella."

"I'd say that you're ruining my plan, but I have a plan."

"You and your plans."

"Ouch! So rude!" Harry says playfully.

"Good." Draco said.

"Anyway, I'm inviting the gang over."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We do it every year, and this year -since you're here- you won't be alone."

"Okay."

"Great. I can't wait to see you dress up again."

"So you can drool?"

"Possibly." Harry winked before he handed Tori to her father.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm off to make a sandwich. You want one?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'll put in a surprise." Harry said as he went to the kitchen.

Draco moved the book, placed it beside him, and lifted Tori up in the air.

"Hey, beautiful." He cooed making Tori smile a little. "Look at you!" He said as he put her on his lap and held her head up.

Tori smiled at him.

"That's my baby." He encouraged, making her move her tiny little hands before laying her back on his chest and tickled her stomach, causing her to squeal.

Draco loved hearing her laugh. It was music to his ears. He tickled her sides over and over again, making her burst with giggles as her tongue was sticking out a bit.

"I'm back." Harry said as he held two plates.

Draco pecked Tori's head and placed her in her little mobile seat on the play mat. He smiled as she was immediately interested in the toys hovering above her.

"So what's the surprise?" Draco asked as he took a bite of the sandwich.

Harry smiled as he saw Draco chew his bite of the sandwich.

"You put bacon in a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"I sure did."

"That's is not right." Draco said as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"Yet, you're eating it." Harry sassed.

"Because it's good."

"You've got some crumbs right there."

"Where?"

Harry wiped the crumbs from Draco's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Harry considered kissing Draco at this moment in time, but he decided against it. He ate his sandwich and heard Tori squeal in total delight at the toys.

"Potter, why are you so tempting?"

"Beats me."

"I want to go slow, but you're making it very hard not to pounce on you."

"Really? I don't find that surprising considering I was known as the chosen one for a minute."

"Don't get cocky with me, Potter."

"Well, if you want, we could still go slow and still kiss."

"Are lips even desirable?"

"Yup. It's like a kid trying to steal a cookie. You want it, but you can't have it just yet."

Draco think about this for a moment.

"Alright, one peck and one peck only."

Harry wipes his lips as Draco takes a deep breath. They lean in and one second later, Draco pulled away.

"That was one second!"

"I said one peck."

"Yeah, but that was too fast."

"You're such a child."

"Thank you." Harry said as he crossed his arms.

"A peck is one second."

"No way."

"Uh-huh."

"That was too fast. I want another one."'

"No."

"Another one."

"Potter."

"Another one." Harry repeated.

"Stop it."

"Another one." Harry said once more.

"If it'll shut you up, then I will."

"You're smart, loyal, and awesome."

"That was stupid."

"I take back everything I said." Harry said as he held his heart.

"But it was cute." Draco said.

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"I see what you're doing. You're trying to change the subject."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said, looking over at his daughter.

Suddenly, Draco feels a pair of lips on his lips, and he groans and moans in pleasure as he kissed Harry back.

"Potter, can we stop?" Draco asked as he pulled away from Harry.

"What's wrong? Did I kiss you wrong or-"

"No. That was actually good, but I can't-"

"Man, you are making this so confusing."

"I'm not trying to be." Draco said with a huff.

"You could have said no, but you kissed me back."

"You grabbed my chin and - Don't blame this on me. I said a peck not a full make out session with my daughter is on the floor."

"I'm going to clean up." Harry said, ignoring Draco's last statement. Draco gets up and picks up Tori and gets up from the couch.

"And we're going to take a nap." Draco said dismissively, going towards his bedroom.

Harry watches as Draco stomps towards his bedroom before he took the plates to the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen, he pulled out his phone, found the number he needed, pressed call and pressed it against his ear.

"I need some advice."


End file.
